


Unnecessary Words

by NellaD_Campbell



Category: D.Gray-man, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellaD_Campbell/pseuds/NellaD_Campbell
Summary: For both, the words of love were unnecessary, inexpressive women like them did not need that kind of thing, knowing how to identify and explore every part of their bodies and their body language was the only thing they needed.
Kudos: 3





	Unnecessary Words

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING; THIS IS YURI (GIRL X GIRL) IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Olivier ArmstrongxKlaud Nine No AU. ONE-SHOT

.

Unnecessary Words.

.

.

An One-shot of a crack couple that came to my mind xD

.

.

.

.

Olivier's room was richly decorated, as expected from her status as heiress of the famed Arsmtrong Family, the immense canopy bed, the wide windows, the velvet curtains, the mahogany furniture, and even the soft sheets of silk that glided richly through her naked body and the pillow of goose feathers on which she lay reclining.

Years ago, when she was a simple tamer of beasts in a circus, she would have been impressed with the richness that exuded this environment, but years of being exposed to the eccentricities of the Order had made her insensitive to this kind of thing.

She took a sip of wine from the cup that was on the night table, looked around the room looking for Lau Shimin, noticing that innocence was gone, decided that, as was common when she and Olivier had sex, the little one Monkey fled to where he found Timothy, her protege, who was now asleep a few rooms below, she had verified it before joining Olivier, surely Lau took the moment and sneaked into the room in which There was Timothy.

They had just finished a particularly stressful mission and remembering that Olivier told her in her last letter that she was temporarily staying at the Armstrong mansion for matters in the center, decided to take a detour to the manor torest before having to return to the order and to be sent to another mission, thought it would be good for the child, spend some quiet days in the vast expanse of gardens and play a little, as a boy of his age was supposed to do.

Olivier and she did not agree much on this kind of things, of course, could be as hard as she was when it came to the mission, but in an inactive state enjoyed a little pampering of the child, after what had happened to her former proteges, she had decided to protect and help keep Timothy alive as much as she could, after all, life as an exorcist was cruel; several times she had longed to return to the circus life and take care of the beasts again, but now it was impossible, both she, Timothy and the other exorcists were already tools for the cruel crosses of fate.

Leaving aside the thoughts about the uncertain future of all the exorcists, she looked to the other side of the bed, where Olivier, also reclining on the cushions and with the silk sheets barely covering her naked body, cleaned and waxed her faithful saber with a handkerchief.

"Do you want?" She stirred the glass and gestured with her head to where the bottle was next to another solitary cup. Olivier let out a resigned sigh, knowing that she had already finished polishing the saber and that she had noticed it.

"Fine, serve it" Without saying anything else, Klaud put the glass of her hand on the tray and took the bottle, filling her own glass and filling the other for Olivier.

Once full, she slid her body over the bed with both cups in her hands and handed one to Olivier, who took it and slid her own body closer to hers, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer.

Taken by the sudden contact, Klaud snuggled closer to Olivier's breasts, choosing to be the small spoon, because Olivier being a few inches taller and with a dominant personality did not give her many options, not that it bothered her, she liked to be vulnerable in front of her, in the Order you can never have this kind of connections because in the end everything ends in tragedy, and before that, in the circus, she was too focused on keeping her beasts in good condition and with the few resources that the circus gave him, it was a challenge, her hardened image was born of hard work to survive and break her back working to bring food to her mouth and the beasts she cared for.

She let out a satisfied sigh when she found an accommodation, leaving her straw-blond hair, being out of her usual style mingling with Olivier's long straight platinum blonde.

Olivier ...

She remembered when she first met her; she had been on a mission, Komui had taken care of the paperwork with the army of Armestris to allow her entry into the tundra of Briggs to look for an innocence, had allowed access, barely, but on the condition of having military escort and being a search mission, it was more dangerous because of the risk of running into a Noah, having explained this to the Armestrian high command did not desist from the escort but simply did not choose low ranking soldiers as was common and sent the best of Briggs' best, or in other words, Brigadier General Olivier Mira Armstong and two men he trusted.

Having resigned herself to the military escort, Klaud had no choice but to follow the current, entering the tundra accompanied by the three Stoic military; it was not that she was better, her face matched perfectly with theirs, completely focused on the recovery mission.

In a rare fate she did not meet any Noah, she supposed that they would be busy like most of the order in the disaster that had caused the escape of the apprentice of the useless Cross, that poor boy no matter how dangerous the Order considers him, he just needed a break in his opinion.

Recovered the innocence of the piece of ice in which it seemed to be embedded, Lau Shimin on her shoulder gave a small snort, the innocence inside it, surely resonated with the one in her hands recognizing it as a sibling, but apparently her luck It lasted a lot, since a horde of 10 level 3 was fast approaching the place where they were.

The military had frozen momentarily when they saw the akuma and their demonic appearances, but quickly they left their stupor and took out their weapons positioning themselves to attack, Klaud knew that they would be completely useless, but she admired them for their good reflexes.

She kept the innocence in the pocket hidden in her uniform, pulled her whip from her hip and unrolled it by stamping it against the ice to let out a warning sound, making the akumas stop for a few moments, vaguely intimidated before they continued their course.

This seemed to surprise the military, because they had thought that she had no way to defend herself and the whip was hidden under her cloak, she set the whip a second time against the ice and together energy to activate Lau Shimin, forming a circle of invocation around him, startling the military who backed away from the circle.

"-Lau Shimin ... Hatsudou!" -

As if some magical words were treated, the military watched in amazement as the little monkey on that woman's shoulder transformed with a bestial roar into a monster that with quick jumps and wild claws tear the akumas one by one.

Once Lau shimin had finished with its work, Klaud hit her whip one more time on the already cracked ice capturing the attention of monkey, that with an animal roar, it was deactivated thus extinguishing the circle of invocation around her and returning to its small form, running quickly with it small legs through the snow until it reached its mistress, scaled all over her clothes and returned to its place on Klaud's shoulder who quickly rolled up her whip and returned it to her hip, as if nothing was treated in the eyes of the military.

"My mission is complete, it's time to go back-"

She looked at them blankly and watched as her surprised expressions turned stony the moment they heard the word 'mission', she turned around and without observing whether they followed her or not, she continued on her way back to the barracks.

Much later she would learn from Olivier, that something during that spectacular demonstration of power, left her captivated; After arriving at the barracks, the woman demanded that she take a few drinks with her in her private room, where after a long uncomfortable silence they ended up talking about the uselessness of men like Cross Marian and Roy Mustang, and once it was time for leaving for Klaud, both exchanged correspondence addresses with Klaud leaving the promise that she would visit when she was in the area.

After many visits both became experts in interpreting each other's body language, until one night they ended up having sex during one of Klaud's visits where she slept the first of many times in Olivier's bed.

Coming out of her reverie, she quickly finished her glass of wine when she noticed that Olivier's was already empty, she gently directed her hand to Olivier's to take the glass, and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek before she separating from it to place the cups in place, once ready, she slid back down the bed to get her back to her side as she reattached her arm with her shoulders, gave her a tired kiss on the lips and settled back into The sheets covering both of them, Olivier took her arm off her shoulders to fit better and put his other arm around her waist, bringing her closer to her, thus leaving Klaud using her left arm as an extra pillow and her right to catch her hips.

Never, during the time they had been together, it was unnecessary to exchange words of love, since private contact like this was the only thing they needed, both being the women who were not very expressive. And Klaud was sure they would never need to exchange such words, because sometimes, words were not enough.

Both were happy with how things were, and both would endeavor to endure in that way, until Olivier died on the battlefield (which was unlikely according to Klaud, the woman was a hard nut to crack and the recent peace that reached Armestris would also contribute to Olivier live a long life.)

Or until Klaud fulfilled the tragic fate she and all exorcist had...

...

...

...

Death.


End file.
